


drugs and candy

by Rockstar_monkey (RhiaInAWhile)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhiaInAWhile/pseuds/Rockstar_monkey
Summary: Sakura smirked down at her, and the look in her eyes is triumphant, gloating. In any other circumstance it would stoke the flames of their rivalry, but at this moment it only turned her on.





	drugs and candy

The door slammed, and Ino was immediately pressed against the door, a mouth relentlessly attacking her neck. She knew that there would be hickies, and the thought of it, of being so visibly claimed, excited her in a way that she didn't expect. 

She let out a helpless moan when a knee worked its way between her legs, and couldn't stop the helpless whimper that escaped when all contact stopped. 

Sakura smirked down at her, and the look in her eyes is triumphant, gloating. In any other circumstance it would stoke the flames of their rivalry, but at this moment it only turned her on.

Sakura grabbed her hand and tugged gently: “Come on, Ino,” she said, as she tugged Ino through her small apartment, to where Ino knew the bedroom was.

It was not the first time she had been in there, but it was the first time with this particular intent, and Ino felt a shiver of excitement up her spine.

In the doorway Sakura paused, then turned and quickly picked Ino up bridal style, causing her to squeal in surprise and delight.

“Sakura!” Ino gasped, giggling as she was carried the three steps as though she weighed nothing.

Sakura pulled her up and it was as though their lips were magnetised, they were helplessly dragged together in a kiss. It was awkward for both of them, Sakura’s head tilted down at an awkward angle and Ino’s neck started to hurt only a few moments in, but neither of them noticed because they were to absorbed in each other.

Until, of course, Ino got frustrated with the angle and tried to maneuver into closer contact with Sakura, and was promptly dropped onto Sakura’s bed where she bounced a little.

The shock wore off quickly and Ino promptly got into her sexiest pose, one of her really over the top ones that she half expected Sakura to laugh at. But Sakura didn’t laugh. Instead, she fell to her knees on the edge of the bed, pupils blown wide, and started to crawl closer.

Initially, she probably wasn’t intending to seduce Ino further, but the angle Ino was looking at her gave a truly amazing glance down the front of Sakura’s shirt, and when she caught Ino looking she became more playful, settling back slightly and linking her hands in front of her, playing at shyness while in actuality giving Ino the best view of her life. 

“God  _ damn _ ,” Ino muttered, and then she couldn't take it any longer. She lunged forward and pulled Sakura towards her into a hungry kiss, while at the same time attempting to rip the shirt off of Sakura’s back.

Eventually the shirt came off, and Ino dragged her mouth down Sakura’s neck, biting and sucking as deep as possible, until she was drowning in Sakura’s scent and taste. 

Ino, impatient, flipped Sakura over and straddles her, before biting her clavicle and reveling in the pretty gasp it elicited.

Sakura ran her hands through Ino’s hair, causing her to moan loudly. Ino trailed her mouth down and sucked hard at Sakura’s nipple, suddenly impatient. She couldn’t help the pleased hum that escaped when Sakura jerked and moaned underneath of her, and started mouthing further south. 

When she got to the edge of Sakura’s pants, she paused and took a detour to suck hard on her sharp hip bone, before biting it. Then she looked up, teasingly, but was blown away by how  _ wrecked _ Sakura looked. Ino slid a couple of fingers underneath the elastic, pausing when Sakura’s breath stuttered.

“Is this okay?” she asked.

“Hell, yeah. Don’t stop,” she replied. The combination of her breathy voice and needy words caused heat to pool deep in Ino’s stomach, and she groaned before peeling off Sakura’s pants and panties off all in one go, suddenly too impatient to take her time. 

Ino kissed Sakura under her navel, then sucked on the hipbone that was previously untouched, before trailing her mouth down her thigh, stopping to suck occasionally, until she was about halfway down her thigh. Then she started kissing and sucking up the inside of Sakura’s thigh. 

Sakura’s skin was so warm and it tasted so good. So close, the smell of Sakura was overwhelming and so tempting. Ino wanted to taste it, to see if it tasted as good as it smelled. 

She leaned towards it and breathed her hot breath over Sakura’s cunt, causing Sakura to moan in frustration, and the hand in Ino’s hair pulled a bit, causing Ino to moan and lean into the scent, her nose brushing the soft pink curls. 

Ino gave an open mouthed kiss over the curls on Sakura's mound, before trailing lower and kissing all over the sex. Sakura was so wet, and so needy as she kept squirming and chanting Ino’s name.

Ino trailed one of her hands up Sakura’s stomach, reaching to fondle one of her breasts and lightly rub at her nipple. Her other hand skimmed up Sakura's thigh and then probed gently at Sakura’s wet entrance, before carefully sliding a finger into her. 

It was warm, and when Sakura moaned Ino could feel Sakura clenching around her at the same time. It was amazing. Carefully Ino began to thrust her finger inside of Sakura, leaning as far back as she could to watch, with Sakura still grabbing at her hair with one hand, the other helplessly entangled in the sheets. 

Using her thumb, Ino lightly brushed Sakura’s clit.  _ That _ caused a reaction, Sakura’s hips almost lifted off of the bed and she let out a truly obscene moan. Ino couldn’t help but do it again, and then she thrusted the finger that was still in Sakura.

Carefully, after a few more thrusts, Ino added a finger and simultaneously thumbed at Sakura’s clit again. The sounds Sakura made were orgasmic and Ino couldn't help but lean down and lick the inside of her thigh, her folds around where her fingers were entered, and then her clit. Sakura shrieked and writhed, and Ino gave a deep thrust before curling her fingers and thrusting again, all while licking and tasting and sucking everywhere she could, aiming for wherever gave the strongest reaction. 

Ino added another finger, and upped the pace of her thrusting while deciding to focus her tongue on Sakura’s clit, where she lapped almost lazily in contrast with her frantic pumping.

After less than a minute of this, Sakura was coming, great heaving breaths ending on moans escaping her uncontrollably, her entire body taut and spasming uncontrollably.

Throughout this, Ino didn't stop her ministrations. She only stopped when Sakura started writhing  _ away  _ from her instead of  _ into _ her. 

Sakura was panting on the bed, sweat misting her entire body, and she looked the very picture of sin. 

Ino flopped on top of her, kissing her deeply for a minute before rolling onto her side to exchange lazy kisses in a slightly more comfortable position. 

They made out lazily for a few minutes, until Sakura regained some energy. She propped herself up on her elbow and smirked down at Ino: “Your turn,” she said.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos or a comment, it really means a lot!
> 
> I am currently accepting prompts! It can be about almost anything, but generally if the idea is too specific my inspiration dries up, so I ask that you leave a little leeway in your prompts. Let me know if you don't mind NSFW, I don't like springing it on people. Of course, if you have a specific idea in mind you're free to run it by me, but I might not get to your prompt if I can't get the words flowing. You can leave your prompts in the comments, or at my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/unabashedlyradcupcake).


End file.
